Aishiteiru Itsumademo
by akasha54
Summary: Il y a environ trois cents ans, je suis née en tant que vampire. Mon créateur m'abandonnant après m'avoir fait ce Don Ténébreux. Venez découvrir mon histoire! Entrer dans mon Monde... Entrer dans le Monde des Vampires.


**AISHITEIRU ITSUMADEMO **_**(Je t'aime éternellement)  
**_

Le froid de la neige, au contact de ma peau, me réveilla.

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent et qu'ils furent habitués à cette nouvelle obscurité, je me rendis compte qu'on m'avait abandonné, à même le sol, dans une sombre ruelle.

Je frissonnais : j'avais froid, et les flocons de neige qui tombaient avec légèreté sur mes épaules dévêtues n'arrangeaient rien.

Je me mis machinalement en boule, essayant ainsi de garder le peu de chaleur qu'il me restait. En vain, malheureusement : le froid envahissait tout mon corps. Les frissons évoluèrent en tremblements, les tremblements en spasmes. Une brûlure atroce me lança dans le cou, j'y déposais ma main : du sang…

**_Mon sang !_**

J'avais donc été blessé… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me souvenais-je de rien ? Que m'était-il arrivé ?

Les spasmes me reprirent, plus violents que les précédents. Mon cœur accéléra son rythme, tambourinant dans ma poitrine comme si il essayait de s'échapper de mon corps.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avais-je si mal ?

Tant de questions et cependant aucune réponse.

En plus de mes spasmes, mon corps se mit à brûler de l'intérieur. Mes entrailles se déchiraient, mon cœur s'excitait, mes poumons étaient pris de combustion. Pourtant aucune flamme n'émanait de mon corps et aucun feu ne brûlait dans la ruelle.

**_Je vais mourir._**

Je vais mourir, seule et abandonnée de tous.

J'ouvris la bouche afin d'appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge.

Mon corps mourait. Je le savais, je le sentais.

Une douleur plus violente que les autres me fit me redresser, je voulais arracher ma peau, arracher mon cœur, mais mes mains semblaient paralysées. Je restais donc assise, sans bouger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, voir quelques heures, qu'en sais-je ? La douleur s'estompa, mes muscles se relâchèrent.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, je me mis debout. Je me sentais revivre… Oui, revivre… Comme si la mort m'avait frappé et qu'un ange m'avait permit de renaître.

Ma peau était plus blanche qu'avant, je voyais également mieux. Je ressentais des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. Je remarquais à mes pieds un pendentif en argent gravé de la lettre « F », je le pris sans trop vraiment y faire attention et le nouais autour de mon cou à l'aide d'un ruban gris foncé. Je reniflais bruyamment, une odeur sucrée vint me chatouiller les narines. Un liquide s'écoula le long de ma gorge me brûlant atrocement. Je sus qu'il fallait que j'aille voir d'où venait cette douce odeur afin de savoir de qui ou de quoi il provenait. Mes pieds m'y portèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. En moins de quelques secondes, je me retrouvais devant une jeune femme d'environ mon âge. Elle semblait s'être endormie, allongée sur un banc, dans le parc d'un immense manoir. Son odeur était encore plus forte, je pouvais entendre les battements de son corps et les ressentir au niveau de sa carotide. J'étais irrémédiablement attirée vers elle. De manière animale, je lui sautais dessus et transperçais son cou grâce à mes canines. Assoiffée, je bus son délicat nectar jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je la relâchais avec dédain, son corps tout aussi mort que le mien. Je m'essuyais la bouche à l'aide de mon bras et remarquais par la même occasion mon accoutrement : j'étais en sous-vêtement. Je regardais ma victime, elle avait l'air de faire la même taille que moi. J'entrepris donc de la dévêtir et j'enfilais sa robe et son corset. Je pris également ses bijoux et ses biens.

Repue, je repartis du parc, errer dans les rues de Tokyo.

* * *

_**Au faite je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Hitomi, j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis morte le 15 décembre 1715 pour renaître le même jour en tant que vampire.**_

* * *

De nos jours

Le soleil venait de se coucher, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Je me levais de mon lit à baldaquin, complètement nue, et ouvris les volets. Je me mis à contempler Tokyo depuis la fenêtre. Ma nuit avait été agité, je revivais comme chaque soir ma transformation, mais mon Créateur ne m'apparaissait jamais. Aucun souvenir ne m'était apparu en trois cent ans de vie vampirique… Je pensais qu'avec le temps ma mémoire reviendrait. Mais rien…

_Trois cents ans._

Trois cents ans de voyages, de découvertes et de meurtres…

J'ai visité tous les pays du Monde, tous les endroits que l'Homme pensait inhabité… Cela avait toujours été mon rêve lorsque j'étais humaine. J'ai, comme vous vous le doutez, beaucoup tué. Je ne pourrais vous donner un chiffre exact mais ça se compte en milliers d'hommes, de femmes mais également d'enfants. Dans ma jeunesse, je me nourrissais surtout de jeunes puceaux, il m'était tellement facile de les attirer dans une chambre leur promettant « monts et merveilles ». Mais avant de passer à l'acte, je les vidais de leur sang ! C'était tellement excitant ! Je mis un siècle à m'en lasser…

Puis ce fut le tour des jeunes orphelins. Leurs sang étaient si délicats, si sucrés. Un vrai délice ! Quel vampire ne jouirait pas devant de tels mets ?

Mais depuis quelques années, je me suis calmée. Je chasse moins et lorsque je le fais, je ne tue que des violeurs, des truands et des clochards : les gens qui ne sont pas recherchés et que tout le monde a oublié.

Comme moi j'ai été oublié…

Je secouais la tête, essayant d'y chasser toutes ses pensées.

Je me retournais et me dirigeais vers ma table de chevet. J'y pris mon pendentif et me le nouai autour du cou.

Durant mes voyages, j'ai pu rencontré pas mal de vampires dont ma meilleure amie, Mirana Aston. Mais personne n'a pu clairement identifié le propriétaire du collier ou me donner quelques indices qui auraient pu m'être utile. Mais je ne désespère pas, loin de là. Je retrouverai mon Créateur et j'aurai, enfin, le fin mot de l'histoire.

J'étais revenue dans ma ville natale, Tokyo, depuis trois nuits.

_Cent ans que je n'étais pas revenue…_

Je vivais dans un très beau loft au dernier étage du Landmark Tower à Yokohama, la plus riche banlieue de Tokyo. J'y ai une superbe vue de la ville. Je l'ai fait meublé à la dernière mode New-yorkaise et j'y ai fait posé des volets ne laissant aucunement passé les rayons du soleil, ainsi je pouvais dormir dans un lit et non dans ses horribles cercueils.

Décidée à sortir, je mis un slim noir très moulant ainsi qu'un corset noir à lacet rouge. J'enfilais des bottes en cuir noir puis je sortis de mon appartement. Je partis en direction d'Akasaka, quartier de Geisha le plus cher et le plus renommé de Tokyo. Je voulais rendre visite à Mirana qui vivait encore dans ce quartier avant que je ne parte.

_C'était une ancienne Geisha._

Il y a deux cents, elle s'était sexuellement refusée à un de ses clients, celui-ci fou de rage l'avait poignardé d'une dizaine de coup de couteaux. Un vampire, épris d'elle, l'avait sauvé de justesse, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle allait mourir, il décida de lui donner le Don Ténébreux. Ils vécurent ensemble une centaine d'années, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte sans lui donner d'explication. C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai rencontré, elle errait sans but, à travers les rues de Tokyo. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs mois. Par pitié, je la pris sous mon aile. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que la pitié se transformerait en une amitié des plus sincères.

Nous avons chassé ensemble, vécut ensemble, jusqu'à ce que l'envie d'aventure me pousse à repartir. Elle ne voulait pas venir avec moi, elle avait peur que son amant ne revienne la chercher et ne la trouve pas.

Je la quittais donc avec regret mais avec l'espoir de la revoir à mon retour.

Les rues de Tokyo avaient extrêmement changé, les petites maisons avaient laissé la place à d'énormes buildings ainsi que de magasins.

_Ville de lumière._

Je trouvais assez facilement la maison de Mirana. Je restais devant quelques minutes à la contempler. Rien n'avait changé, les murs en torchis n'avaient pas été atteint par le temps et les années, ainsi que le toit en chaume. Je souris puis je frappais à la porte. Une jeune femme m'ouvrit. Elle était assez jeune et vêtu d'un kimono de soie rouge et or dont je pouvais apercevoir le décolleté dans le dos.

_Une humaine…_

_Une geisha…_

Son odeur m'enivrait, je sentais battre son cœur, je devinais par avance la saveur de son sang. Un appétit sans remord naissait en moi. Je secouais la tête… La présence des humains étaient si tentantes mais en même si temps si dangereuses… Il fallait que je fasse au plus vite, sinon je ne tiendrais pas…

Je plaçais mes mains le long de mon corps et m'inclinais afin de la saluer.

_**Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**_ me demanda t'elle.

_**Je recherche une amie, Mirana Aston, elle habitait ici avant que je ne quitte la région.**_

_**Elle m'a vendu cette maison il y a quelques années,**_ m'expliqua t'elle.

_**Vous a t'elle dit où elle déménageait ?**_

_**Elle m'avait parlé d'un ancien manoir à Asakusa.**_

_**Asakusa**_, murmurais-je.

_**Je vous remercie, **_lui dis-je.

Je m'inclinais puis je partis rapidement en direction du quartier qu'elle m'avait cité.

A Asakusa, je me concentrais et utilisais mon Don ténébreux afin de retrouver mon amie. Je pouvais sentir la présence de plusieurs vampires au loin s'en savoir où exactement ils se trouvaient.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche sans résultats, je décidais de faire demi-tour pour aller chasser, remettant mes recherches au lendemain, lorsque dans le coin d'une rue, je la vis. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme avec de long cheveux blond. Je pouvais sentir la présence de deux autres vampires derrière moi, mais je ne me retournais pas. Je fixais Mirana, un sourire au coin sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha de moi et me tourna autour, me reniflant.

Je n'avais pas peur d'elle, ni de ses amis, loin de là ! Je savais me défendre…

Et puis c'était Mirana, pourquoi me ferait-elle du mal ?

Je souris face à cette situation et la laissa m'inspecter.

_**Tu pues le fric !**_ me lança t'elle.

_**Et toi la débauche! **_lui crachais-je.

Elle haussa les sourcils et s'approcha de moi. Puis elle me regarda dans les yeux, j'y vis une lueur qui m'avais tant manqué. Elle me sauta dessus afin de me prendre dans ses bras. Je tombais en arrière, l'entraînant avec moi, ne m'attendant pas à cette échange si soudain.

_**T'es revenue !**_

_**Comme tu peux le voir.**_

_**Depuis quand ?**_

_**Trois nuits…**_

_**Et tu pouvais pas venir me voir avant !**_

_**Je devais me trouver un logement et puis à ce que je sache ce n'est pas moi qui déménage sans prévenir mes amis !**_

_**Non, toi tu t'en vas cent ans s'en même envoyer une lettre !**_

_**Je suis contente de te revoir, **_lui avouais-je.

_**Moi aussi.**_

Elle se releva, me tendant sa main afin de m'aider à me remettre sur mes pieds. Son compagnon s'approcha de nous, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle courut se jeter dans ses bras.

_**Hitomi, je te présente Allen, mon Créateur !**_ me dit-elle.

Alors il était revenu… Je me postais devant lui et lui souris.

_**Alors voici l'amant prodigue ! Enchantée **_! lui dis-je.

_**Moi de même, Mirana m'a tant parlé de toi !**_

_**Je suis tellement contente, les deux vampires qui comptent le plus pour moi, réunis ! **_riait Mirana.

_**Tu n'es pas la seule, je crois !**_ lui dit son amant en regardant les vampires derrière moi.

Ceux-ci n'avait pas bougé. Je les sentais me regarder avec curiosité. Je décidais donc de me retourner afin de comprendre ce que voulait dire Allen.

Devant moi, se tenait un homme et une femme. Celle-ci était petite, environ 1m55, des cheveux roses et un look assez pop, son regard était électrisant, j'avais l'impression que ma présence la gênait. L'homme était grand, environ une vingtaine d'années humaine, les cheveux noirs complètement décoiffés, ses yeux étaient rouge comme des rubis… Et son regard était si doux, si intense.

_**Hitomi, voici Van Fanel et Merle Shezar**_, me présenta Mirana.

Ils s'approchèrent afin de me saluer. Je ne lâchais pas le vampire du regard. Il me fascinait, par sa beauté et sa prestance.

Il dégageait une aura incroyable !

Une chose était sûre : j'étais irrémédiablement attirée par lui, c'était la première fois que je ressentais cela pour un vampire.

Il lâcha mon regard et porta son attention sur mon pendentif. Je le vis sourire. Puis il me tendit la main, et c'est là que je le vis…

Son bracelet.

Je restais interdite devant… Il portait le même emblème que celui de mon pendentif !

Je me retournais pour voir Mirana, celle-ci me souriait.

Elle savait que c'était Lui…

Je reportais mon attention sur le jeune vampire, je lui pris délicatement son poignet et caressais le « F » du bracelet.

_**Alors c'est Toi…**_, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Celui-ci ne disait rien, attendant de voir ma réaction. J'avais attendu cette rencontre depuis si longtemps… Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire ni que dire. C'était comme si je perdais tous mes moyens devant lui.

Je relâchais son poignet et regardais par terre.

_**Pourquoi ?**_ lui demandais-je, en relevant mon regard vers le sien. _**Pourquoi moi ?**_

_**Tu allais mourir… Et je ne le voulais pas… Je voulais te garder avec moi…**_

_**Je ne te connais même pas! **_m'énervais-je.

_**Pourtant nous nous connaissions, ton père m'invitait souvent aux réceptions de ta famille.**_

_**Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas… Ma vie d'humaine est floue…**_

_**Nous avons souvent discuté et dansé ensemble.**_

Je savais que notre mémoire Humaine disparaissait avec le temps, pourtant un homme pareil ne s'oublie pas si facilement !

_**Si tu me voulais pour toi, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ! **_lui lançais-je.

_**Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, **_dit-il en se rapprochant plus près, _**un groupe d'humains m'a vu te faire le don d'une Nouvelle Vie, ils sont partis en courant. Je suis partis à leurs recherches et le temps que je l'ai tu tous, tu avais disparus. Je t'ai cherché dans le Monde entier sans résultat, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Mirana et qu'elle me parle de toi.**_

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, à son contact je sentis un courant électrique me traverser. Je le vis ressentir ce léger choc et en sourire.

Son regard était si tendre, essayant de me transmettre tous l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir pour moi. Mais je pouvais aussi y voir de la peur… La peur d'être rejeté…

J'étais partie avant qu'il ne revienne. C'était de ma faute et non la sienne !

_**Hitomi, laisse-lui une chance**_, me proposa Mirana. _**Accompagne-nous au Manoir Fanel !**_

Je regardais ses mains qui n'avaient pas relâché les miennes.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire… J'avais sûrement eu trop d'informations d'un coup…

_**Pas ce soir Mirana… Je… Je dois chasser… Seule.**_

_**Mais…, **_commença mon amie.

_**Ma puce, laisse-la tranquille,**_ lui dit Allen,_** je pense qu'elle a besoin de digérer tout ça.**_

Van relâcha mes mains, son regard fixé sur ses pieds. Je l'avais vexé… Ce n'était pas voulu.

_**Peureuse**_, murmura Merle.

_**Merle, tais-toi, **_lui cracha Van.

_**Mais…**_

_**Rentre au manoir, dépêche-toi !**_

_**Mais Van !**_

_**Non, Merle, ça suffit toi et ta jalousie ! Tu rentres !**_

_**Bien.**_

Elle me regarda méchamment puis partit rapidement grâce à sa vitesse vampirique.

_**Excuse-là**_, me dit Van. _**Elle est jeune et ne comprend pas que le cœur d'un Créateur est toujours lié à son premier-né.**_

J'acquiesçais, si j'avais pu rougir je l'aurais fait.

_**Tu viendras nous voir demain ?**_ me demanda Mirana. _**J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !**_

J'acquiesçais de nouveau et reporta mon attention sur Van, je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé.

Et si… Si je lui demandais de… Il va sûrement refuser...

_**Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller chasser… La ville a changé en quelques années…**_

_**Oh, je pourrais…, **_Commença Mirana._** Aïe !**_

Allen venait de donner un coup de coude à Mirana afin de la faire taire.

_**Je pourrais te montrer les endroits où je chasse**_, me proposa Van. _**Si tu veux bien de ma compagnie.**_

_**Avec plaisir, **_lui répondis-je.

Son sourire reflétait toute la joie qu'il avait en ce moment même.

J'étais heureuse moi aussi, je voulais apprendre à le connaître ainsi je pourrais mieux comprendre mon passé. Mais je voulais surtout passer du temps avec lui, cette attirance me poussait à rester le plus longtemps possible à ses côtés.

_**Bien, nous, nous rentrons au Manoir**_, dit Allen, _**heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance Hitomi.**_

_**Sentiment partagé, **_lui répondis-je.

Mirana vint me prendre dans ses bras.

_**Je savais que tu le prendrais bien**_, me chuchota t'elle.

Je souris à mon amie.

_**Je t'attend demain soir au Manoir et tu n'as pas le choix !**_

_**Tu n'as pas changé Mirana…**_

_**Je prend ça pour un compliment !**_

Elle partit en sautillant vers sa nouvelle demeure, accompagnée d'Allen. Il avait bien du courage de la supporter.

Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Van qui me regardait, toujours en souriant.

_**On y va ?**_ m'invita t'il en me proposant son bras.

J'hochais la tête et m'avançais plus prêt afin de passer mon bras autour du sien. Nous partîmes à vitesse humaine au Nord de Tokyo. Nous avions quelques heures devant nous avant que le soleil ne se lève, nous avions donc tous notre temps pour parler et chasser.

_**Tu as trouver un logement à Tokyo ?**_ me demanda t'il plus pour lancer un sujet de discussion que par curiosité, je suppose.

_**Oui, au Landmark Tower à Yokohama.**_

_**Et bien…**_

_**Comme dirait Mirana, je pue le fric, **_rigolais-je.

_**Tes parents t'ont surtout habitué au luxe.**_

_**Oui…**_

_**Et tu... tu étais en voyage ?**_

_**Oui, j'ai visité l'Europe et la Russie.**_

_**Intéressant ?**_

_**Très ! Les humains ont une culture très différente du Japon et les vampires sont plus accueillants… Enfin, moins coincés…**_

_**Tu as toujours voyagé seule ?**_

_**Je voulais emmené Mirana avec moi mais elle n'a pas voulu… Sinon toujours seule…**_

Il semblait ravi de ma réponse. Pensait-il que j'étais accompagné d'un autre homme ?

Un bref silence se fit.

_**Je suis désolé…**_, commença t'il tout en continuant de marcher.

_**Tu n'as…**_

_**Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait.**_

_**Quand je t'ai vu, à moitié nue, sur le trottoir avec cette homme au-dessus de toi qui te frappait, je suis devenu fou. La colère m'a empêché de réfléchir : il te faisait du mal, je devais le tuer… Ce que j'ai fait… Quand je suis revenu vers toi, tu étais inconsciente et tu avais perdu pas mal de sang. J'ai donc terminé sa tâche et t'ai donné mon sang afin que tu vives. Peut-être plus en tant qu'humaine mais en tant que vampire. Je suis désolé… C'était un geste purement égoïste.**_

_**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu m'as sauvé la vie.**_

_**En te faisant devenir un monstre…**_

_**Mais j'aime être ce monstre !**_

Il stoppa notre marche en plein milieu d'un parc. Je me tournais afin de lui faire face. Ma main était descendu au niveau de la sienne.

_**Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**_

_**Non, au début je t'en ai voulu, je pensais que tu m'avais abandonné. Mais maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute… Donc, non, je ne t'en veux pas.**_

Il me sourit tendrement, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'espoir. Nous reprîmes notre marche, main dans la main.

_**Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.**_

_**Où m'emmènes-tu ?**_

_**A l'autre bout du parc, il y a quelques clochards qui en ont marre de la vie.**_

_**Au faite, quel âge as-tu Van ?**_

_**Je suis resté figé à mes vingt-ans. Sinon, j'ai six cents vingt cinq années vampirique.**_

_**Quel vieux !**_ m'exclamais-je.

_**Je n'ai que le double de ton âge.**_

_**Tu es quand même vieux !**_

_**Si j'avais su les remerciements que tu aurais pour moi, je ne t'aurais pas sauvé !**_

_**Je rigole ! De toute façon, je préfère les vieux !**_

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je partis en courant vers un groupe de clochards que j'avais remarqué depuis quelques minutes. Un des leurs s'était mis en retrait pour uriner. Je m'approchais de lui discrètement, je savais que Van me regardait de loin, sûrement pour voir ma technique de chasse. Je délaçais mon corset au niveau de ma poitrine puis j'attendis qu'il finisse sa sombre tâche pour l'accoster.

_**Salut toi !**_

_**Salut beauté, que fais-tu seule dans un endroit pareil ? **_me demanda t'il les yeux rivés sur mon décolleté.

_**Je te cherchais.**_

Je reculais tout doucement vers l'endroit où Van nous regardait. Puis je fis signe au clochard de me suivre. Il regarda derrière lui, voyant que ses compagnons ne s'occupaient pas lui, il me suivit.

_**ça t'excite les clochards, c'est ça ?**_ me lança t'il tout excité.

Van m'attendait dans une petite forêt du parc, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Lorsque nous arrivâmes près de lui, je souris au clochard, lui dévoilant mes canines plus pointues que la normale. Van vint se poster à mes côtés.

_**Qu'est ce que… C'est quoi votre tripe les mecs ?**_ nous demanda, apeuré, l'homme.

Son cœur battait à une folle allure, rendant son sang encore plus tentant. L'envie de le tuer se fit encore plus sentir. L'homme du le deviner car il commença à reculer. Van se plaqua alors derrière lui.

C'est la première fois que je chassais avec un vampire mâle. J'avais toujours chassé avec des femmes telle que Mirana. Cette fois-ci s'était différent ! Plus intense ! Je trouvais Van terriblement excitant !

_**Tu seras mieux là-haut qu'à errer dans les rue,**_ lui chuchota Van.

_**Quoi ! Non… Non… Je ne veux pas mourir !**_

_**Tu crois avoir le choix ? **_lui lançais-je.

Il recula encore plus contre Van qui lui prit les bras afin de le maintenir.

_Mon Créateur semblait encore plus excité que moi par cette situation._

Je m'approchais doucement de ma proie, tout en regardant Van. Je voulais lui monter mon intérêt pour lui, mon envie d'être avec lui, et le faite que je le laisse profiter de ma proie en était la preuve.

J'approchais mes lèvres du cou du clochard sans quitter Van du regard, et je déchirais l'artère qui faisait saillie. Son sang me jaillît jusqu'au palais. Je poussais, comme à mon habitude, un petit cri en écrasant l'homme contre moi.

Van me regardait, un sourire en coin, attendant mon accord pour boire. Je lui donnais d'un signe de tête, puis il planta ses dents dans le cou de l'homme. Nous vidâmes le corps du clochard de tous son sang en quelques secondes. Puis nous reculâmes nos têtes en même temps, Van relâchant le corps mort qui s'affala comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol.

Tout ce temps, nous n'avions pas cessé de nous regarder.

Je pouvais sentir du sang de ma victime couler le long de mon menton. Van se rapprocha de moi et passa délicatement son doigt sur cette coulée puis porta sensuellement son doigt à sa bouche.

_Tellement excitant !_

Puis, il posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue et me la caressa avec tendresse. Je le vis hésiter mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je répondis à son étreinte en entourant mes bras autour de son cou.

Je savais qu'il m'aimait, il me l'avait bien fait comprendre… Et je ne pouvais nier ce que je ressentais pour lui, c'était beaucoup plus que de l'amitié… Beaucoup plus.

Malgré le faite que je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui, un lien très fort nous unissait : l'amour…

_**Je ne pensais jamais te retrouver,**_ m'avoua t'il en me gardant dans ses bras.

Je me serrais encore plus contre lui afin de lui montrer que je ne comptais pas repartir.

_**Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi,**_ m'avoua t'il. _**Quel égoïste je fais…**_

_**Je suis moi aussi égoïste alors, car je ressens la même chose que toi.**_

Il recula légèrement, laissant ses mains sur mes hanches, et me regarda dans les yeux.

_**Vraiment ?**_

_**Oui, je ressens une attirance extrême pour toi que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer.**_

_**Une partie vient du faite que le cœur d'un Créateur est toujours lié à son premier-né, comme je te l'ai dit un peu plus tôt. Mais je pense aussi que c'est du à ce que tu ressentais pour moi lorsque tu étais humaine.**_

_**Je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas…**_

_**Je peux te montrer notre passé commun si tu en as envie.**_

_**Tu as ce Don ?**_

_**Oui, comme tous les vampires.**_

Je restais interdite devant lui, aucun vampire ne m'avaient dit que nous avions cette faculté.

_**Tu sembles troublée**_, rigola t'il.

_**Tu viens de m'apprendre que j'avais un Don supplémentaire…**_

_**Je t'aurai au moins appris quelque chose…, **_dit-il tristement.

_**Je suis sûr que tu m'en apprendras encore pas mal sur notre race**_, lui fis-je remarquer.

Il acquiesça en souriant légèrement.

_**Alors, comment comptes-tu me montrer notre passé ? **_demandais-je afin de changer de discussion.

_**Tout simplement en te laissant boire mon sang, ainsi tu en sauras plus sur moi et sur nous.**_

_**Si je comprends bien, tu me permets de voir toute ta vie ? Sans aucune limite ?**_

_**C'est ça, **_acquiesça t'il.

_**Ça serait profiter de toi…**_

_**Pas vraiment, puisque je t'autorise à le faire.**_

_**Si ça me permet de mieux comprendre la situation alors j'accepte.**_

Il me sourit tendrement et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise noire me laissant ainsi l'accès à son cou. J'approchais mon visage du sien, puis sans vraiment en avoir envie, je le mordis l'endroit qu'il me dévoilait. Ma bouche se referma sur sa blessure. Je me serrais encore plus fort contre Van. Je sentais le sang couler lentement le long des parois de ma gorge. Je sentais ses bras me tenir tendrement, avec amour. Je l'entendais me dire des mots tendres, me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter que tout irait bien, qu'il serait toujours la pour moi, mais surtout qu'il m'aimait…

C'est à ce moment là que les images commencèrent à défiler. Je le vis après sa transformation lorsque son créateur, Ghô, se suicida, lui laissant un héritage hors du commun.

D'autres images m'apparurent : il se cherchait une compagne, une femme qu'il aurait pu aimer de tout son être et de toute son âme.

_Moi…_

Je vis notre première rencontre durant un bal. Notre première danse. Notre première discussion. Nos ballades nocturnes dans le parc de mes parents. L'accord de mon père pour nos fiançailles. Et enfin notre premier baiser…

_Un baiser qui semblait si tendre, si plein d'avenir._

Puis je vis mon agression. Je ressentis toute la colère de Van à ce moment là. Les images qui suivirent ne furent que sang et mort.

Je sentis des larmes de sang couler le long de mes joues. Une profonde tristesse s'empara de moi.

Le reste de son passé ne fut que _recherche_ et _chasse_. Sa vie n'était basée que sur la mienne, que sur l'amour que nous nous portions mutuellement, mais surtout sur l'Espoir d'un jour me retrouver.

Lorsque j'ouvris lentement mes paupières, nous étions agenouillés sur l'herbe. Van, qui me maintenait toujours contre lui, semblait affaiblit. Son regard reflétait tout l'amour qu'il me portait durant toutes ces années.

_**ça va ? **_s'inquiéta t'il en essuyant mes larmes avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait avoir.

_**Oui, **_répondis-je troublée_**…**_ _**Comment ai-je pu t'oublier ? Nous… Nous étions fiancés !**_

_**Tu as peut être pris un coup très violent à la tête lors de ton agression**_

_**Qui m'aurait fait perdre la mémoire ?**_

_**Peut-être… Cesse de te faire du mal Hitomi, nous n'aurons jamais la réponse..**_

_**Je t'ai tant fait souffrir.**_

_**Tu n'y étais pour rien, tu es là maintenant. Nous sommes ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte!**_

_**Tu as raison.**_

Son teint était beaucoup plus blanc que d'habitude et ses mouvements étaient moins rapide. J'avais du lui prendre plus de sang que je n'aurais du… Il fallait qu'il se nourrisse à nouveau. Je me libérais de son étreinte et me remis debout.

_**Où vas-tu ?**_ s'inquiéta t'il.

_**Je vais te chercher un peu de sang, tu es faible.**_

_**Je peux y aller, **_dit-il en essayant de se relever.

Je le forçais à rester agenouillé par terre, je lui devais bien ça.

_**J'en ai pas pour longtemps, reste-là s'il te plait.**_

Il acquiesça, de toute façon je ne lui laissais pas le choix.

Avant de partir, je m'agenouillais puis je lui pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains et embrassais tendrement ses lèvres. Lorsque je me relevais, il était étonné de mon acte mais après quelques secondes je le vis sourire. Il était heureux tout comme je l'étais.

Je lui ramenais un autre clochard assez rapidement. Il s'en nourrit, apaisant ainsi sa soif et retrouvant de nouvelles forces. Lorsqu'il relâcha le corps mort de l'humain, il reporta son attention sur moi. Il se rapprocha, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres puis il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il réclama ma langue, le baiser devint vite langoureux. J'avais l'impression d'attendre ce baiser depuis une éternité. Je ne sais combien de temps notre étreinte dura, mais je sentais que le soleil allait bientôt se lever.

_**Nous devons rentrer,**_ me dit-il en mettant fin à notre baiser. _**Veux-tu m'accompagner au Manoir où préfères-tu rentrer chez toi ?**_

_**J'aimerais rester avec toi.**_

_**Rentrons au Manoir alors.**_

Nous courûmes à vitesse vampirique, main dans la main, jusque dans sa demeure. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un grand portail en fer noir. Derrière ce portail, un chemin menait à un imposant manoir du XVIIème siècle.

_**Wouah ! **_m'exclamais-je.

_**Simple héritage…**_

_**Simple ! Quel euphémisme !**_

_**Je pue le fric moi aussi, c'est ça ?**_

J'acquiesçais calmement, tandis que nous traversions le parc.

_**T'inquiète pas, ça se soigne,**_ me moquais-je.

_**Si tu veux bien être mon infirmière personnelle, je veux bien me faire soigner !**_

_**Ça pourrait s'arranger…**_

Van ralentit son allure puis il m'attira auprès de lui. Je tombais dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Il parcourut les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient puis il m'embrassa.

_**ça m'avait manqué !**_ m'avoua t'il. _**Jamais je ne m'en lasserai !**_

_**J'espère bien !**_

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le manoir, Mirana et Allen nous attendaient, main dans la main, devant l'entrée.

_**Tout s'est arrangé à ce que je vois !**_ déclara Allen.

_**Moi qui pensais que tu n'était pas une fille facile… Tu me déçois Hitomi…, **_dit Mirana.

_**Menteuse ! Avoue que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de nous sauter dessus afin de nous féliciter ! **_lui lançais-je.

_**Je peux ? **_demanda t'elle impatiente, _**ce gros bêta m'a interdit de le faire !**_

_**Vous étiez encore dans le parc qu'elle était déjà toute excitée ! **_rigola Allen.

_**Mais ! Tu peux pas te taire !**_

_**C'est pour le « gros bêta » !**_

_**Il sont toujours comme ça ? **_demandais-je à Van.

_**Malheureusement oui…**_

_**Tu dois pas t'ennuyer !**_

_**Non, où que tu ailles, tu les entends, encore et toujours…**_

_**Mais vous allez arrêter vous deux ! **_ronchonna Mirana, _**nous ne sommes pas si bruyant que ça !**_

_**Ça s'est ce que tu crois ! **_répondit Van.

_**Merle ne s'en plaint pas…**_

_**D'ailleurs où est-elle ? **_s'inquiéta Van.

Merle… Je savais que je ne risquais rien, que le cœur de mon Ange Ténébreux m'appartenait. Mais cette jeune vampire avait des sentiments très fort pour lui. Elle m'avait bien fait comprendre que mon retour ne lui plaisait guère…

_**Elle est partie…,**_ l'avertit Allen.

_**Où ça ?**_

_**Nous ne savons pas. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, sa chambre était vide. Elle a emporté toutes ses affaires, sans laisser de mot…**_

_**C'est de ma faute, **_admis-je.

_**Non, mon cœur était déjà pris, elle le savait… Elle a fait son choix. Le mien était déjà fait depuis trois cents ans.**_

_**Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, **_me dit Mirana, _**je l'avais prévenu que tu reviendrais. Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter…**_

_**Il est vrai que tu étais très attendue, **_affirma Allen. _**Et pas que par Mirana !**_

_**Je sais…**_

Je regardais Van qui se mit à caresser ma main avec son pouce.

_**Au faite Allen ! Quand es-tu revenu ? **_lui demandais-je.

_**Il y a dix ans, accompagné par Van, qui nous a gentiment accueilli dans sa demeure.**_

_**Nous nous sommes rencontrés en Italie, **_continua Van. _**Il recherchait sa petite sœur.**_

_**Tu as une sœur ? **_demandais-je.

_**Oui, notre Créateur ne voulait pas nous séparer. Mais un jour, elle s'est enfuit de notre maison… Je n'en ai plus eu de nouvelles, jusqu'en 1910…**_

_**L'année où tu es parti de Tokyo…**_

_**C'est ça. Elle m'avait envoyé un courrier me disant qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide à Rome. J'y suis donc allé sans prévenir Mirana.**_

_**C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés**_, dit Van.

_**Van m'a aidé à la chercher, sans succès. Nous avons parcourus toute l'Italie en long et en large mais elle ne s'est jamais montrée. Puis nous sommes rentrés à Tokyo où j'y ai retrouvé ma Mirana.**_

_**Heureusement que tu ne m'avais pas suivi ! **_lui lançais-je.

_**Je sentais qu'il allait revenir !**_

_**Tu en es sure ? **_la taquinais-je.

_**Et toi Hitomi, où étais-tu ?**_ me demanda Allen.

_**En Europe, j'ai assisté aux deux guerres mondiales et de très près !**_ me vantais-je.

_**Comment ça ? **_me demanda Van.

_**J'ai participé à la mort d'Hitler !**_

_**Tu te fiches de nous ? **_me lança Mirana.

_**Bien sur que non ! Tous les vampires d'Europe étaient persuadés qu'il était de notre race alors par curiosité je suis allé le voir ! C'était facile de l'approcher, il aimait beaucoup les femmes… Seulement ce n'était pas un vampire et son sang était trop tentant… Vraiment trop tentant… Alors j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…**_

_**Tu … Tu l'as tué ? **_osa demander Van.

_**Oui, **_répondis-je fière de moi. _**C'est grâce à moi si la guerre s'est fini en 1945 ! Mais personne ne le saura jamais…**_

_**Sois pas triste, nous au moins on le sait ! **_me dit Mirana pour me remonter le moral.

Je lui souris en retour.

_**Bien, les amis, il est temps d'allé se coucher, **_décréta Allen , _**le soleil va se lever dans quelques minutes !**_

Nous acquiesçâmes tous, sentant le réveil de l'astre du jour.

_**Bonne nuit les amoureux !**_ nous lancèrent Allen et Mirana en montant au premier étage.

_**Bonne nuit ! **_leur répondis-je.

Van qui ne m'avait pas lâché la main me conduisit au second étage du manoir. Il ne me parlait plus, j'avais l'impression qu'il était gêné. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et relâcha ma main. Il l'ouvrit sur une immense chambre où trônait un lit à baldaquin. A notre droite se trouvait une seconde porte qui était ouverte : la salle de bain.

_**Voici ta chambre, tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin. Et pour demain matin, si tu veux te changer, l'armoire est rempli d'habits à ta taille…**_

_**Mirana ?**_

_**Oui, elle était sûr que tu reviendrais et j'avais prévu cette chambre pour toi…**_

_**Délicate attention. Merci Van !**_

_**De rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir de le faire.**_

Il sortit de la chambre, toujours gêné, ce qui me faisait sourire. Il était très romantique mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer aux choses sérieuses, il devenait timide… Pourquoi ne me demandait-il pas tout simplement de passer ma journée avec lui… Je voyais bien qu'il en avait très envie… Tout comme moi d'ailleurs…

_**Hum… Ma chambre est en face de la tienne, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…**_

_**Van ?**_

_**Ou… Oui ?**_

_**Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?**_

_**Si… Si bien sur…**_

Il revint dans la chambre, me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

_Je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans ses baisers, sans ses câlins…_

_Mon amour, mon ange ténébreux…_

Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, il semblait plus détendu. Il me regardait en souriant.

_**ça va mieux ?**_ lui demandais-je.

_**Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**_

_**Tu semblais gêné…**_

_**Moi… Non…**_

_**Tu es sûr ?**_

_**Je… Oui…**_

_**J'ai du me tromper alors.**_

_**Sûrement.**_

_**Alors si je te dis que j'aimerais passer ma « nuit » avec toi, tu tiendras le coup ?**_

_**Je… Je…**_

_**Sinon tu n'es pas gêné ?**_

_**Cesse de te moquer de moi ! Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour tout ça…**_

_**Pourtant jusqu'ici tu t'es bien débrouillé… Alors qu'en penses-tu ?**_

_**De ?**_

_**De ma proposition Van…**_

_**Je te répondrais que j'aimerais moi aussi.**_

_**Alors qu'attends-tu pour nous conduire dans ta chambre ?**_

Il me sourit, me prit la main et me conduisit dans sa chambre.

Elle était dans les tons bruns et rouge. Son lit en fer forgé noir était collé au mur en face de nous. Tous les meubles étaient dans les tons noirs et assez bien disposé dans la chambre.

Il me rapprocha de lui, ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, mes mains sur ses bras, il se pencha lentement afin de m'embrasser. Il nous faisait reculer jusqu'au lit, mes jambes collées au matelas. Je le laissais poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, je soupirais, répondant à son baiser. Il se colla complètement contre moi, je pouvais sentir son sexe en érection contre ma jambe. Il me poussa doucement contre le lit, je me retrouvais allongée sur le matelas, Van au-dessus de moi. Je poussais un gémissement qui fut loin d'être discret…

Il défit les lacets de mon corset, qu'il me retira. Je me retrouvais torse-nu devant lui. Il descendit sur ma poitrine, l'embrassant avidement, j'arquais mon dos. Il prit rapidement mon téton dans sa bouche, sa main sur mon autre sein, il le suça me faisant gémir de plus en plus bruyamment. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, les tirant doucement. Je ne cherchais pas à retenir mes gémissements. Mon amant grogna.

Je tirais sur ses cheveux un peu plus fort afin de le faire revenir à mes lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant, je collais mon bassin au sien, le faisant gémir. Notre baiser était impatient, pressé… Il se frotta encore plus contre moi. J'ôtai sa chemise violemment puis, je descendis ma main et ouvris son pantalon, que j'enlevais. Il se retrouva en boxer

Il fit de même avec mon slim. Nerveusement, il partit dans mon cou, laissant sa langue s'attarder, je me laissais aller, me collant encore plus contre lui. Il descendit sur ma poitrine qu'il embrassa longuement et tendrement. Puis sa langue se trouva un chemin le long de mon ventre, jusqu'à mon nombril. Il passa ses doigts sous mon string en dentelle et me le retira lentement, me regardant dans les yeux. Au passage, il retira son boxer, me laissant une très belle vue sur son anatomie masculine.

Il se plaça entre mes jambes et m'embrassa à nouveau. Lorsqu'il fut à mon entrée, nous nous regardâmes. Il releva une de mes jambes, puis il s'enfonça légèrement en moi. Je ressentais une douleur vive lorsqu'il entra, ce qui me fit grimacer.

Van me regarda, étonné, puis me sourit tendrement.

_**ça va ?**_ s'inquiéta t'il.

_**Oui…**_

_**Je pensais qu'en trois cents ans, tu avais déjà…**_

_**Je … J'attendais mon âme sœur… Je t'attendais…**_

Il sourit encore plus. Il s'enfonça encore plus en moi, nous faisant gémir tous les deux.

_J'avais envie de lui_

Je ne le lâchais pas du regard. il fit des allés et venus assez doux mais j'en voulais plus. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, imprimant un rythme plus rapide, plus passionné. Je poussais des gémissements de plus en plus fort, pour enfin crier et libérer mon bien être. Il commença lui aussi à trembler sous cette douce caresse. Il se mit à gémir plus fort, puis il se répandit en moi.

Il se laissa aller sur moi, essayant de ne pas m'écraser. Je me m'y à caresser tendrement ses cheveux et son bas du dos. Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment.

**- Tu sais que c'est stressant quand tu ne dis rien ? **m'avoua t'il.

**- Je manque de mots mon amour…**

Il me sourit, puis il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et posa un léger baiser en me fixant, il pouvait-être intimidant quand il s'y mettait.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, gardant ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, nous nous fixâmes, puis, il relâcha ma lèvre, et posa un autre baiser.

_**Merci**_, me dit-il, _**tu m'as fait le plus cadeau qu'un fiancé peut rêvé d'avoir !**_

Je lui souris en retour et déposais un baiser sur son nez.

_**Je t'aime Van.**_

_**Moi aussi je t'aime ma douce, ma belle Hitomi.**_

_Voici mon histoire._

_Voici ma vie telle qu'elle était avant que je ne retrouve mon Créateur…_

_Mon bien-aimé._

_Nous nous sommes mariés quelques jours après nos retrouvailles. Nous avions attendu trois cents ans, nous ne voulions plus patienter un jour de plus._

_Nous vivions ensemble, nous chassions ensemble. En résumé, nous ne nous quittions plus. Mirana et Allen se marièrent eux aussi et restèrent avec nous au Manoir Fanel._

_Ma nouvelle vie était parfaite._

_J'avais enfin trouver l'Ange qui m'avait fait don d'une nouvelle vie._

_J'avais enfin trouver mon âme-sœur._

_Van, je t'aimerais éternellement…_

_**AISHITEIRU**__**ITSUMADEMO…**_


End file.
